


darling i'll grow weary, happy still with just the memory of your face

by reedus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Dorks in Love, M/M, One Shot, Slight OOC, Sort of an AU, how cute, sterek au, they haven't met irl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedus/pseuds/reedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek live in different countries. Derek has a late night realisation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling i'll grow weary, happy still with just the memory of your face

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Gracious by Ben Howard.

2:30am

derek:  hey stiles are you awake???

derek: srsly wake up

derek: i wanna tell you something c'mon

 

2:33am

stiles: time zones man

stiles: i'm tryna sleep

 

2:33am

derek: i know 

derek: but i wanna tell you something important 

 

2:34am

stiles: can't it wait til morning for me

stiles: i'm tired derek 

stiles: and like obviously i wanna talk you it's the only thing i wanna do 

stiles: apart from sleeping of course

 

2:34am

derek: FINE i'll wait till it's morning for you

 

2:34am

stiles: NO no you gotta tell me now 

stiles: i'm awake tell me 

stiles: i'm awake for you and tomorrow i'm gonna look like i'm possessed by something evil

 

2:35am

derek: you'd still be hot tho

derek: and all the girls will be like 

derek: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

2:35am

stiles: pls don't 

stiles: what do you wanna tell me anyway

 

2:36am

derek: okay this is gonna sound soooooooooooooooooooooo dumb

derek: but like i was sitting at breakfast this morning and like

 

2:37am

derek: idk i just kinda realised how precious you are

derek: and how wonderfully lucky i am to have you in my life

derek: and how much i NEED you in my life

 

2:38am

derek: i need to meet you in person 

derek: so i can hug you and kiss the life outta you

derek: and so i can say everything i wanna say to you

 

2:40am

stiles:  

stiles: idk what to say 

stiles: i can feel myself get butterflies and shit 

stiles: i think i'm blushing

 

2:42am

derek: you're adorable 

 

2:42am

stiles: what do you wanna tell me in person 

 

2:42am

derek: uh idk i don't wanna tell you over message

 

2:42am

stiles: PLEASE PLEASE 

 

2:43am

derek: ugh you're so annoying sometimes 

derek: okay but like uh

derek: i dunno I DONT WANNA TELL YOU LIEK THIS 

 

2:43am

stiles: derek pls

 

2:43am

derek: *like

derek: sighs fine okay

 

2:44am

derek: uh i think i'm inlovewithyou

 

2:47am

stiles: what

 

2:48am

derek: okay shit i'm sorry i shouldn't have said anything oh shit

derek: let's pretend i didn't say anything 

derek: jesus fuck i'm such a shithead

 

2:50am

stiles: calm down

 

2:52am

stiles: i'm not gonna pretend you didn't say anything 

stiles: bc i think i'm inlovewithyoutoo

 

2:52am

derek: HOLY SHIT seriously

 

2:52am

stiles: yeah. like one million times yeah 

 

2:53am

stiles: i love you 

 

2:53am

derek: i love you too

derek: (my heart literally burst out of my chest)

 

2:54am

stiles: ew

stiles: your heart is looking for me

 

2:54am

derek: how gay 

 

2:54am

stiles: shut up 

 

2:55am

stiles: i'm really sorry but i gotta to sleep

stiles: even though i'm all fluttery rn 

stiles: bc you love me

stiles: and bc i love you

 

2:57am

derek: i love you so much you massive dork

derek: so fucking much

 

3:00am

derek: are you asleep now??

 

3:05am

derek: yup you're asleep 

derek: you probably look adorable when you sleep

derek: g'night :) 

 


End file.
